Balto Retold
by LBT Fan
Summary: A boy named Richard had just started winter break. He receives a crystal from his parents as a birthday gift. Fortunately, he had no idea that he was about to embark on the greatest adventure of his lifetime. Join him as he encounters new furry friends and one evil enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Winter Has Come

**Balto Retold**

 **Chapter 1: Winter Has Come**

 **Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Universal.**

 **A/N: First of all, I would like to give credit to Elise Lowing's Land Before Time Retold series and the cover image above for giving me inspiration to write this fanfic. This wouldn't have been possible without the so-far popularity that I have right now. So, I am writing this story as a bonus for you to read.**

* * *

It was a snowy morning in Minnesota. Everything was quiet for nobody wanted to go outside for the day. It was snowing outside, and Richard was looking through the window. His face was pressed to the glass as he was amazed by how snowy his front yard and how icy the road was while the snowplow was passing by.

Richard was a 10-year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute face. He was excited for his first day of winter break. He couldn't wait to plan all the things to do during the holidays. Fortunately, he didn't have time to worry about that because someone was calling him.

"Richard!" his mom yelled loudly.

"What?" Richard said.

"It's time to eat." she replied back.

"Okay." he said.

Richard went to the dining table to join up with his mom and dad. He was an only child, and he sometimes wished that he had a brother or at least the best friend ever. Richard has a ton of friends at school, but he felt like there was something more than just having friends at school. He just didn't know what it might be.

He continued to eat his breakfast while his mom was using her phone with his dad reading the Sunday newspaper.

"Wow! The Golden State Warriors won pretty fair and square didn't they." his dad said excitedly.

"Yeah Bob. I knew they were going to win anyway because other teams were trash." his mom said. "By the way, what are you going to do with the steak you made? It's been sitting in the fridge for days!" his mom said sternly.

"Honey, I know that. We'll figure out what to do later. Okay, Mary?" Bob said.

"Fine. Whatever. Just keep it out of my sight." Mary said.

Richard was amused watching his parents talking about ridiculous things. He asked to be excused and he was. Richard put on his winter gear and went outside to play in the snow. He built a snowman, a snow fort, and a big ammo of snowballs.

"Die you stupid snowman!" he shouted as he repeatedly kept throwing snowballs at the snowman.

He threw all of the snowballs at the snowman while hiding behind the fort occasionally, but the snowman was still standing.

"Fine! I guess I'll do it the hard way." he said softly.

He ran up to the snowman, kicked it down, and started to jump on it many times. Richard enjoyed what he was doing, but didn't know what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Present

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Present**

Later that night, Richard was just chilling with his video games and having an enjoyable time. Fortunately, his mom came in and sat next to him.

"Do you remember what today is?" his mom whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. My birthday is tomorrow." Richard exclaimed.

"Come to the dining table. We have a surprise for you." his mom said.

Richard was very interested by this, and he pause his game and walked to the dining table. He saw that his mom and dad were sitting at the table waiting for him. In his dad's hand was a small red gift box with a bowtie on it.

"Happy early birthday, Richard." he said. Richard was shoked by this gesture.

"Thank you dad!" he exclaimed.

He took off the lid to see a shiny, clear, crystal inside. He picked it up, and stared at it. As Richard took a closer look, he saw that there was not even a single scratch on it. It was the most beautiful thing he saw in his entire life. It was the shape of a diamond, and it sparkled like a rainbow.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I got it at an antique store. The owner said that someone else deserved to have it so we got it for free. He even said that maybe it might be put to good use on day." Bob explained.

Richard tried to imagine what good use this crystal might have. Could it be rare? Would it probably make the family rich? Is there something that might be special about it? Who knows? He had no idea what things could happen with this special treasure.

Richard was delighted to have something that was worth it for his early birthday. He ran back to his room, and put it in his desk drawer. He sat on his bed, and he wondered what things he could do with the crystal. He was exhausted from all that thinking so he quickly fell asleep. Fortunately, he had no idea that something else was happening at Earth, but in a different dimension.

* * *

The competition was very fierce as two sled teams were racing. Steele and his team were side by side with another. As Steele struggled to keep up first, he looked at one of the other sled dogs running. He got a very big grin as he got an idea.

He nearly bit the dog, and it caused the whole team to stumble and all fall down. Steele's team kept running to become the winner.

The other enraged musher shouted, "STEELE!"

As one man saw the team pass by, he raised the pistol and shot. It was the three-mile mark.

* * *

The next morning, it was still snowy. Richard woke up, and stretched and yawned. He quickly ran to his desk drawer again to check his crystal. He carried it back to his bed, and he stared at it. He kept wondering what the man meant by "putting it to good use". He observed it again and noticed that it stuck out from what most crystals looked like.

Richard put it back on his desk, and he laid on the bed again feeling bored. An hour passed by, and Richard still didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like playing his video games or anything like that. He nearly wished that there was no winter break at all.

Suddenly, he saw a faint glow coming from the crystal. He rubbed his eyes to double check. It was glowing all right. His jaw dropped as it got brighter and brighter, but it then suddenly stopped shining. Richard was mind-blown as he just found out that the crystal is magical.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Surprise**

At noon, Richard went to the living room to read a book. He kept sitting for a while until his parents came to tell him something.

"Richard do you think you can stay home alone? We need to go to a conference in town." his dad said.

When Richard heard this, it was like lifting a ton of weight of shoulders. He felt excited to have some independence for a while.

"Okay dad!" Richard said happily.

"Um, excuse me. Can I have a talk with your dad for a few minutes?" his mom said.

"Sure," Richard said, and he shooed them off into the kitchen.

Mary was really wondering if it was a good idea for Richard to stay alone. The couple were debating on that.

"I'm not sure if it's safe for Richard to stay. I mean like what if something happens to him?" his mom said worriedly.

"Don't worry. He's ten years old. This should be a-okay." his dad said optimistically.

"I know, but isn't it better just to take him there?" his mom suggested.

"No way. Richard will feel bored that way, and I don't want him to feel like that." his dad said.

"Fine!" his mom said sharply. "But if something happens to him, you are in big trouble!"

Bob gulped as he thought of what Mary said. They both went back to Richard to tell him that he could stay.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" he exclaimed happily. "I promise to keep the house secure." he said pretending to salute like a soldier.

Bob and Mary giggled at that moment, and they walked towards the door.

"Oh, there's one last thing. Remember that we will come back at 7 o'clock tonight." Mary said.

"Okay." Richard said.

Once the door closed, Richard ran back to his room, and he walked back to his room. He had all afternoon to do something. He went to get his snow gear to go outside. It consisted of snow boots, a pair of snow gloves, a snow hat, ear muffs, ski pants, a scarf, and a thick, puffy, jacket. He also grabbed a backpack to put some fiber bars and a couple bottles of water becuase he needed some energy while he was outside.

He put on his snow gear, he was ready to go. Richard went outside, and he continued to play in the snow. He kept throwing snowballs again and again and again until he got pretty bored. He didn't feel like playing in the snow. It felt comfortable, but not enough for him to stay outside any longer.

Once again, Richard went back to his room, but he was too lazy to take off his snow gear. He looked inside his backpack and realized he didn't touch a single thing inside. He picked up the crystal, and once again he saw that it was glowing again. Richard hoped the day would just pass by. He looked up at the time, and it said 3:00.

He sighed and said, "I wish there was something that I could do"

Soon, the crystal started to glow again, but it shined a blinding light that expanded. Before he could react, it sucked him up, and he disappeared into thin air.


	4. Goodbye

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the delays and inconveniences I may have caused from not writing for so long. It's just that I've been lazy and busy with school that I have almost forgotten about my fanfiction. I hope that you can understand this but I have a feeling that maybe this fanfiction path might come to an end. After realizing everything from the of the lack of character development to the weak plot of this story to the miscellaneous imperfections on this story, I've come to a conclusion that it might be an embarrassment to even continue this story. When I was trying to think of how the next chapters would be, I struggled to see what would happen next. There were just endless amounts of things I could have chose to put on there. When there was some criticizing, I started to realize how unprofessional the story looked. I am a person who wants to perfect everything and I try my best to make sure that the story doesn't look like it was written by a 5-year old. I'll give a shoutout to **Elise Lowing**. If you're a Land Before Time fan, then you should definitely check out her "Retold" series. I guarantee that those fanfictions will be awesome to read. Anyway, for now, this story will be on hiatus temporarily or permanently. If you happen to stumble upon this story, well I guess you can try to imagine what happens next. I bet the endings will be better than what I have in mind. The answers is no, I do not want anyone to continue this story for me. Either you make your own or just imagine the rest by yourself. This story was a big ambition for me to do since I first started it. Now, it seems that I have lost my enthusiasm to continue this though my grammar skills have personally improved since I last wrote this story. Anyways, if you put reviews begging me to continue, I may or may not listen. It will be my decision to determine whether if continuing this will be worth my time. If there's barely anyone paying attention to this, well, I won't continue it then. Well, this story has other big flaws like a rushed pace, embarrassingly lame names, lack of story development, short sentences, not enough words, and a ton of unoriginal elements. I kind of wish I could continue this but the lack of awareness of this discourages me to continue this story. It has been fun for me to share my imagination with the few of you people so that you could enjoy it. Unfortunately, I don't really feel very confident in continuing this.

Thanks you for supporting me. ;)


End file.
